Dragon Fight
by Lithiumlol
Summary: English H W lol


Snow Dragon

The moonlight illuminated the dark unnerving woods, the trees were tall and bare, towering over everything and making the scene even more intimidating. Aaron Fletcher, Prince of the Kingdom was beginning to regret wandering out so far into the forest at such a late hour but with these cold winter nights it was hard to stay warm, he needed to collect logs for a fire. The Prince was still youthful at only seventeen years old but he had the physique of a grown man, he stood tall at around six foot two and was very broad and muscular. Piercing blue eyes stood out like sapphires on his flawless porcelain skin, they contrasted well with his long raven black hair.

With a grunt, Prince Aaron dismounted off of his huge black steed and continued to gather more logs and sticks. That's when he heard it. It was a terrible screeching noise, it immediately alarmed him. He paused for a moment and then started walking cautiously towards the sound, his logs and steed forgotten about. The snow was thick and hard to walk through; his feet were numb despite the sturdy boots he was wearing. He really hated winter. The strange noise was getting louder and louder as he walked in the direction it was coming from, he suddenly stopped and found himself at the entrance of gigantic snow covered cave. As he stood there admiring the cave the noise had stopped, curiosity got the better of him and he slowly stepped inside.

It was dark. The air felt chilly, almost haunted in a way, he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was truly a haunting place. The Prince put his hand infront of his face but he couldn't see it because of the darkness. He took a few steps forward. Then he heard a thud come from behind him, he turned around quickly but there was nothing in sight. "Hello, is anybody there?" he called out, his voice echoing off the cave walls. There was no reply. He was sure he had heard the noise come from inside this cave, perhaps he was wrong. He was to leave when he felt a presence behind him.

There was something behind him, something very large. It was too dark to see exactly what it was but when he turned around he found himself looking into a pair of serpent-looking eyes. One eye was red; the other a dark shade of blue, both eyes had a thin black slit running down the middle. The Prince found himself paralyzed, not daring to look away, he thought his heart was about to burst through his chest. Time seemed to slow down as an enormous white Dragon emerged from the darkness and glared at Aaron menacingly. He stared in awe, the creature was slivery, slick, pure white and scaly. It was breathtaking.

Aaron instinctively reached for his sword, Dragons were the Kingdoms worst enemy, most Dragons were thought to be dead or atleast captured and locked away. Aaron's eyes widened in surprise when the beast flared its nostrils and sniffed Aaron. As a young boy all Aaron had ever wanted was to fight dragons, every day after his chores, he took his wooden sword deep into the forest and hacked the heads off imaginary dragons. It was too much of an opportunity to pass up, he needed to kill the dragon, he would drag it back and show his father and maybe they could have some dragon pie at Christmas Dinner for a change.

The Dragon seemed to realize what was about to happen, magenta flame, tinged with white fell from its mouth and nostrils as it started to growl. The Prince raised his sword with a yell. The fight had begun. He circled the dragon. CLANG! CLANG! Sounded his sword on the Dragon's scales as he circled round and round. It was no use, his sword only bounced off uselessly. Suddenly, the Dragon swung its paw at The Prince. It knocked him off his horse and clear across the cave. His armor clattered as he landed on his back. He lay there holding his sword, too stunned to move. He waited to be burned to a crisp, he closed his eyes tight, but it never came. The Prince slowly opened his eyes. He gasped, the Dragon had dropped to the cold ground, blood pouring from his mouth, there were huge slash marks covering its scaly body. So he had done damage when he was striking the Dragon afterall!

The Prince placed the chopped up remains of the Dragon into his traveling bag and headed back to his steed. He took the Dragon home and served it as Christmas Dinner.


End file.
